


一个有分支选项的pwp

by yiyuqingye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuqingye/pseuds/yiyuqingye
Summary: lofter补档如题。很多pwp和我的一点想法。请选择每章文末的超链接跳转进行观看。点选“next chapter”观看将会非常混乱。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, 汉康
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. 一切的开端

0、「一切的开端」

你不知道这件事是怎么发生的。但是它就是发生了。

现在汉克正压在你的身上，十分紧密的——密合到你能够感觉到他勃起的阴茎顶着你的小腹。

根据你从google中找到并分析的20,137,000的词条来看，你发现这一事件应该是理所应当会发生的。你们住在一起，分享彼此的生活，被生活环境周围所有认识的人认为是一对情侣——并且当事人不对此反驳——而性生活显然是大部分正常情侣不可或缺的一部分。你曾经做过合理怀疑：关于汉克的性功能是否有缺失，但是在许多早上，当你发现贴在你大腿上的属于汉克的生殖器时，你就可以排除这个怀疑了。

是的。你们还睡在一起。当成年男性拥有一个合法伴侣，仍保持性功能，并且他们还睡在一张床上时，他却没有想要对他的性伴侣做些什么——

一直以来你认为唯一的答案是你对于汉克缺乏吸引力。这让机器的你疑惑，人类的你悲伤——但你没有告诉过汉克，在除此以外的一切方面你们都很合拍（从康纳的角度），而直到现在。

直到现在，你认为你可以体验到更多的生活方式了。

你感到兴奋。压制住你的汉克正在打量着你，用他惯常看任何东西的方式。他用同样的方法看尸体、看罪犯，但是你能够察觉到他看向你时的不同——一点温柔、愉快——但现在，他看了太久了。

你感到轻微的不满意。但是作为一个功能完备、善解人意的RK-800，你首先提出了询问了：“汉克，有什么问题吗？”

“康纳。”老警官深深地呼吸，他的手指搭在你脖子上一块裸露的肌肤那儿，这让你感觉很好，“我记得你说过你是个非常完备的仿生人。”

你对他微笑：“是的。我能够模拟人类几乎所有的生理行为。”你结合了当前两人的状况，补充说明道：“包括性行为。”

你看到他撇了撇，“好吧。”他说，你知道他的语气会粗鲁些来掩饰他的害羞，“科技的力量，就这么厉害？……”他的手向上撸了撸你的头发，“那么，来做？”

他说“来做”的语气就跟你对他说“汉克，来吃饭”一样，好像这是件最平凡普通的事情。你为此感到快乐。快乐，有一种奇妙的电流划过你的脑子，让你想要继续这件事。

“好的，汉克。”你说。但随即你僵住了，你发现了一些问题，一个小小的漏洞——“噢，请等等，汉克。”你迎着对方疑惑的脸说，“请允许我在此之前先下载性爱仿生人系统资料。”

汉克皱了皱眉：“我记得你说过，你能够模拟性行为。”

“是的，汉克。”你说，“但是这并不代表我的技术、能力足够媲美性爱仿生人——事实上，这一模块能够让我变得更敏感、更熟练，让我们的性生活更加愉快……”

“闭嘴！”他粗暴地打断你的对话，“听起来像个性爱仿生人推销视频似得，哈？”他抱怨。“听着，康纳……哎你就是什么都不懂是不是？我感觉我在操个小孩似的……”

“我并不是幼儿型的仿生人。”

“我说了闭嘴！”他再次打断了你，“不需要那个模块，就这样！听我的！……哦，等等。”

他似乎想到了什么，他说：“你能够模拟性行为，那你能感觉到……人类的快感吗？”

[A 不能](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58976965)

[B 能](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58976989#workskin)


	2. A 不能

“我想我是不能的，毕竟我只是一个机器。”你说。

汉克皱起了眉头：“那你要这个能力做什么？”他说，完全无法理解你的意思，“我以为至少你也能体会到？”

“为了体现我作为新一代仿生人的完备性。”你说，“从RK-800开始，仿生人的功能将会集中化，而我就是那个……”你想了想合适的词汇，“试验品。”

汉克看起来有点生气。当然了。你想。你知道他最讨厌你把自己说的像个机器。他支持仿生人比你支持仿生人还要早，但是汉克是个货真价实的人类，这让他的选择显得尤其神奇——人类的不可预测性。

而现在你感觉眼前的人类不想和你继续下去——他正想从你身上爬起来。这让你有些急躁，你没法解释为什么。一切都很好，汉克想要性，你能够给予他；但因为你们的对话，汉克似乎失去了兴致，而你甚至无法理解为什么。但你知道你不该继续机器的话题。

“我想……我们可以试试。”你说，感到些微的犹豫，“我并没有接受过关于性能力的测试……所以我事实上并不确定我是否能感到快感。”

你拉住他的手，感到他身上热能源源不断地传来——你的确可以调节自身的温度，但是汉克的温度是不同的——这让你感到从源头上的温暖。虽然你不知道那源头是在哪里，但是你只是感到……温暖。

你说：“……我想，你可以……”

[A 直接进入正题](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977076)

[B 根据指导手册](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977100#workskin)


	3. B 能

“我想我可以。”你回答他，“当我觉醒之后，我能感觉到那种奇妙的体验。虽然那和人类的定义不太一样。”

汉克皱了皱眉：“等等——你把我搞糊涂了。”他指责你，“你就不能说的更简单易懂点？”

你思索了片刻：“仿生人的身体跟人类的不一样。汉克。我们由金属、塑料构成，内部则是电子元件组成的系统。仿生人的’感受’只是传感器对于外界压力的反馈传达至处理器，然后分门别类地让我们对应上人类的感受。但当我wake up之后，这种感觉就截然不同了。”

你还想继续解释，但是汉克已经喝止了你：“停！康纳……”他用那种无奈的眼神看着你，宛如一个老师看着不合格的学生（一起于家庭教师仿生人有关的校园案件中你曾见到过那一幕）汉克揉了揉你的脑袋，让你原本整齐的头发乱糟糟的。好的那种乱糟糟。他说：“总而言之你就是能感觉到是吧？是还是不是？”你正要点头，他又匆忙补充了一句：“是你感受到而不是分析到！”于是你继续点头。

你知道汉克懒得听你对人类和仿生人差异性的解说。如果他认真点听他一定能理解你的那段话。但是通常你还是会说，因为你喜欢和汉克对话，你知道汉克也喜欢听你的声音。即使无意义但是，你们都喜欢对话。

但现在你不打算违反汉克的意思，你们有更重要的事情要做。

你觉得汉克接下来会触碰你的：

[A 嘴](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977448)

[B 耳](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977466#workskin)


	4. A 直接进入正题

你说：“我想，你可以直接进入正题。”

汉克皱着眉看着你：“直接进入正题？”他重复了一遍，然后意识到你的意思是他可以直接插入你的身体，“不，这搞的像我要强奸你一样。”

显而易见他不想这么做。但你想。你感到急躁，你希望……你认为你希望他快点进入你。

于是你反对他：“强奸的判定关键在于其中一方是否愿意进行性行为。”你停顿片刻，继续说道，“我想要和你进行性行为……我想要和你做爱。”

他卷了卷嘴唇：“热情似火啊机器人。”你无法判定这是夸奖还是批评，但是汉克仍旧没有作为。

你感到更加急躁了。在你的“眼前”，汉克跟你进行这次性交的概率已经从60%下降到了37%——在你说不能之前那明明是100%！你搞砸了一些事情，虽然你不知道为什么，但是你必须得弥补这个错误。

你把他压制在身下——面对你时汉克并无戒心，所以他被你的双手轻易地压倒在了床上。“你要做什么？”他疑惑地说，然后他立马住嘴。

你猜这是因为你在他面前脱了裤子。

“操！”他用力地骂了一声，但听起来只是在宣泄某种情感，“你他妈不穿内裤？”他听起来快要崩溃了。

“是的，汉克。我并不需要内裤，事实上我可以控制自己让我的性器不会在日常行走时显露出来……”

他看起来还想跟你争论些什么，但不管那是什么，当你开始舔你的手指时，那些话都消失在他的喉咙口了。

你双腿分开，跪在他的身上。他躺在床上，一动不动看着你，让你有些紧张——但你的压力值没有上升。于是你下意识舔了舔你的嘴唇来缓解紧张，但这个动作似乎让温度开始缓慢上升。你把你的手指放进嘴中，你的口腔在汉克压住你时就分泌了一些气态水和液态水，内含黏蛋白等物质以仿照唾液，在达到人类口腔的潮湿程度后自动停止——这是最新版的仿生人功能，仅此一家——然后你舔湿了你的手指。

在这时你发现了这事儿的不方便：你的手指不能像个勺子一次性收集大量水，口腔中的水也不够你让你的手指彻底湿润。于是你不得不来来回回舔舐你的手指：你含住它们，用舌头把它们的顶端搅湿，然后你微微张开嘴，更深地含住它们，吮吸它们。你平静地干这事，就好像你在案发现场分析不明液体一样；而汉克看起来渴得不行，你注意到他已经吞咽了很多次喉咙——但你太害怕如果你让他喝水会中止这次性行为，于是你什么都没说。

汉克不会渴死，或者因此昏迷的。你安慰自己，低垂眼眸继续自己的工作。这时你余光看到汉克似乎想要起身，你一瞬间感到紧张、担忧、害怕，你的压力值微微上升，你继续含着你的手指希望这一部分快点完成，并且含糊地说道：“汉克，请让我完成我的工作。”

准确的说，是口齿不清。

汉克还是起来了。但幸好，他并没有想要离开的意思。他凑近你，一只手落在你的后颈上，那里的温度瞬间提高，传感器忠实地反馈，让你整个人为之战栗——他又亲了亲你的额头，又是一种电流划过的感觉——

“当然。”他的嗓音低哑，仿佛渴得不行，“继续，康纳。”然后他微微躺下，靠在垫子上。

他向你发出了指令，于是你立即从口中抽出你的手指，因为你的操作不当液体水在手指和嘴角之间连了一到银线。

你不怎么在意，将手指插到你的肠道中。汉克正看着你，你深吸一口气，告诉他：“我的肠道部分只是为了模拟人类的身体，并不用于排泄，因此你不用担心清洁……”“我知道。”汉克低声打断了你，“现在，继续做下去。”

汉克看起来出乎意料地有侵略性，但你毫不犹豫乖乖照做了。那两根湿漉漉的手指挤进你的肠道，向外扩张，“唔——”传感器一瞬间将那体验传达到你的处理器，一瞬间从那里传来的感觉让你的双腿失去力道，你匆忙用你的手指撑住床才没有倒在汉克身上：“我很抱歉……啊！我……从没体验过这个，很抱歉我不是特别适应……嗯……”

你的右手仍在坚持着插入-扩张-摸索这一系列动作，你从未进行这种尝试，也不知道它能够给你带来多少刺激——“”啊，汉克，我没法……没法忍耐……”你几乎是下意识地向他求助，但你的手指遵守着你对自己下的指令，仍在你的身体里摸索，扩张。

你浑身颤抖，双腿仍旧无力，不得不用左手尽力支撑着自己。你害怕自己倒下，左手下意识收紧，把床单揪起来了一块，而你还没法控制自己的下身，没法停下它小幅度冲撞汉克的下体。该死的，让人无法理解的性爱模拟！——你再次后悔没有下载性爱仿生人模块，至少那能让你更熟练，免于这种陌生的折磨。

你无时无刻不在为自己这无法控制的，不知由来的冲动感到羞愧，但你更多地感到身体的灼热，无法排解，难以忍受，尽管你的自测系统显示体温只是稍微上升。你没法管你的自测系统了，你猜测它有了些小故障，于是你遵从你的本心，把你的领口解开，寄希望于物理降温。

你没空停手脱了它，于是上衣保持着被解开的样子留在你身上。汉克看起来激动、烦躁，他似乎想起来，而你没去管他，或者说，没精力去管他。你感觉你的温度在不断升高，解开衣服根本毫无作用，事后你必须得检查你的系统了。你专注于继续摸索着你的后穴，根据你的资料显示，你应该也有前列腺——终于，你摸到了它——

你的左手下意识捂住了你的嘴，过了0.8秒你才意识到你发出了一声闷叫。你的系统完全被扰乱，反应缓慢，充满问题，你甚至不知道你为什么捂住你的嘴。失去左手的支持，你无力地倒在汉克的怀里，狼狈不堪。你应该修正这个错误，但是你的身体似乎不受控制了，你的手指又自动自发地按压了一次那儿。比上次好一点，但好不到哪儿去：你清晰地体验到电流从那一点传至全身，让你全身痉挛，没法控制任何一块肌肉，你骤然僵硬又骤然柔软，整个身体像化了的黄油一样粘着汉克，除了你身前的性器硬得不行，直挺挺戳着他；你的双腿拼命、用力地夹着汉克，脚趾收紧又放开，徒劳地想抵御住什么；你的臀部拼命向前拱，想躲开你的手指，但它又很快向后迎着那手指，你感觉到你的后穴收缩，拼命含紧你的手指；同时你尖叫，发出一声近似哭泣的声音——你的身体其他部分正全力释放你的压力，而你的手指和你的后穴完全背叛了你，只想让你积累更多压力、更失常、更……快乐。

一双手从你的腋下穿过，搂住了你，过了好一会儿你才把自己的意识从快感中抽离出来，你意识到那是汉克的手。他搂着你，双手施力把你压向自己。他的嘴唇在你耳朵旁边：“自慰得很舒服啊？”他说，你感觉到某种强烈的情感涌过你的全身，让你想把自己藏起来，过了一会儿你才意识到那也许是“害羞”。你迷茫地抬起头看他，你有太多话想要告诉他，有太多情感想向他宣泄，你张了张嘴：“……”

[A 什么也不说](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977232)

[B 向他求助](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977241#workskin)


	5. B 指导手册

你说：“我想，我可以根据指导手册的安排。”

汉克抱着你：“啥？”他发出了一个单音。“指导手册？那是什么狗屁玩意。”

汉克显得困惑之际并且，他显然对指导手册有着偏见。你毫无疑问决心改正他的这一偏见：“汉克。指导手册来自于cyberlife为RK-800型号以后的仿生人携带。cyberlife考虑了关于人类不喜欢仿生人下载性爱方面的资料，导致的仿生人没有相应经验的问题。”说到这儿时你向对方投去了谴责的一瞥，“由此诞生了这份指导手册。”

汉克满脸不高兴的看着你，三分愤怒七分鄙夷。你则继续告诉他，并将你的衣服拉开，方便后续地行动：“我可以很快地就讲这份指导手册阅读完，因为它虽然是’指导手册’但实际上是供仿生人阅读的数据流，因此只要你等待……”

“得了吧！”汉克干脆利落地拒绝了你，顺便打下你脱着自己衣服的手，“把那指导手册扔一边去。”你还想反驳但他自顾自说下去，“指导手册？那是30年前小情侣第一次玩的把戏。”他显得对此嗤之以鼻，“现在我们不需要那鬼玩意儿。”

他和你靠得很近，你清晰地看到他蓝灰色的眼睛倒映出一个缩小版的你。汉克看着你并且告诉你你们不需要这个东西，那么的回答应当是……

你开始思考，你的系统开始模拟。

你觉得此时你的态度有助于提升本次性交的成功概率，于是你不去告诉他你认为指导手册是个好选择，即使你的系统告诉你委婉地请求使用指导手册汉克的同意几率是73%——取而代之你同意了他——“我想我需要你的帮助。”你注视着他，真诚地说。——你选择不去观看指导手册，并借此提出新的请求：

“那么我想我需要你的教导。”

你的思维大获成功，完美赢过了你的系统：汉克哼了一声，卷起嘴唇但并没有怒意（你确信这一点因为你对汉克的情绪把握已经趋于完美），于是你微笑地等待战利品。

你觉得汉克会触碰你的：

[A 嘴](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977268)

[B 耳](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977280#workskin)


	6. A 什么也不说

你张了张嘴，但你什么也没说。

就在刚才，你深刻意识到了你的错误：你原本的目的，是为了和汉克共同进行性交，使用你的手指只是为了让接下来的活动更顺畅。但看看你做了什么：你不断地重复这个动作，花费了太长的时间，甚至为此忽视了汉克！

你不能再重复这个错误。你决定从此以后要更谨慎地对待性交，绝对不能像这次一样漏洞百出。你深深吸一口气，这个动作让你的系统自动开始排解压力。然后你告诉汉克：“我很抱歉。”“啥？”汉克看起来完全没理解你为什么突然道歉。但是你决定不解释，用实际行为补偿他——

你低头看向他的阴茎，令你惊讶的是在你们双方都没有刺激它的情况下，它仍旧硬着。你伸手去撸动它，它在你的手心弹动一下，迫不及待、精力满满。于是你扶住它，把它抵住你的后穴，太紧太小，你感受到他的龟头缓慢嵌入你的身体，你的双腿发软、体温上升，你害怕又发生什么差错，于是你咬紧你的嘴唇，强迫自己维持稳定，身体向下沉，迅速借着重力把它吞了下去。

“——”你又一次张开嘴，奇妙的是你什么都没叫出来，你仿佛一瞬间失声了。但你还没来得及察觉自己声音系统的短暂故障，你所有的注意力全集中在了你们相连的部位：他的整根性器直挺挺地戳在你身体里，与手指的感觉截然不同，完完全全贴合你的内壁上，把每个传感器都挤压到——你的身体乱成了一团，从下体传来的反馈多的像参天大树的枝桠，密密麻麻，混乱到你根本数不清，而它们又强烈得如同黑夜里的探照灯，你不得不把所有心思放在那儿，优先处理这些信息，但处理的结果只让你更加混乱。

你不自觉地想要逃离，你双腿施力，你感觉你在向上，可以脱离开汉克的性器、快感的鞭笞，但你很快没法支撑自己——或者你不愿支撑自己，你不知道——你又落了下来，于是他的性器再次深入你的内部，让你发出一连串的呻吟。你大口呼吸，想要用这种方式降低你的压力，尽管你知道你的压力值并没有实际增长，只是你肠道处的感觉让你紧张……跟个病毒似的。但是问题是这病毒，不同于以往任何的……病毒，仿佛电流在全身流窜，窜过哪儿，哪儿就会背叛你——你简直要担心你的中枢处理器也已经被感染，让你完全没法停下你骑在汉克身上上下起伏的动作。

你的腿软得像泥，轻飘飘地落在床上，仅仅用一根性器支撑你的身体只会让你更快地坠入深渊。你双手撑在汉克的两旁，这让你稍微清醒了一点：“很抱歉，汉克，啊、啊啊——请让我适应一下，不、不要汉克！”你仓皇失措地喊叫，因为汉克的手环握住了你的手腕，你原本深深喜爱并渴望的热源此时却是无上折磨，他用力握住你，把你拉向他，同时他的腰腹部开始发力，他的性器开始向你身体的更深处进攻，你没法想象它能够进这么深，“汉克，我、我没法……”你连一句话都说不完整，你快速眨眼，不是为了传输数据而是因为你没法控制这部分了。汉克的身体微微起来了些，你下意识将头靠在他的肩膀上，仿佛你能从这个动作汲取到力量。

“不需要适应。”汉克低沉着声音对你说，他仍旧在你的身体里抽插，你发现你的肠道开始自动分泌液体，让那里黏腻而湿润，“就只是……享受它。”

“我……太深……了，我没法理解，我没法……享受——啊！”

“那就感受你的自身。”汉克亲亲你的脖子，你的全身都无力的不行，不得不整个人攀附在他身上，而这个动作更让你感觉你整个人都坐在一根阴茎上——你拼命忍耐你的呻吟，出于某种你不明白的想法——但你仍旧遵从了汉克的话，你开始检查你的身体。

你自带的性爱功能实在是有够奇特。你发现你的口腔分泌了更多的唾液——明明你之前已经让它停止——而因为你长时间被干的只会颤颤巍巍发出呻吟，根本没时间闭上嘴吞咽，它们已经流出你的嘴，顺着你的下巴快要滴到汉克的肩膀——你真该为此感到羞愧，你没法控制你的身体，这是对于一个仿生人极大的侮辱！

但是现在所有的“应有反馈”全被你扔到不知道哪儿去了。你几乎是立刻地去感受你后穴所传输回来的反馈：那里面还在源源不断流着水，让汉克的抽插顺畅无比，性器不断捣鼓着你的内部、你的身体深处，让那儿乖顺地吮吸它，层层叠叠地挤压它。汉克的手握住了你的臀部，随着他腰腹的挺动揉捏着你的屁股。你的屁股因为这外来的刺激一抽一抽的，连带包裹着阴茎的后穴都有更剧烈地反应。汉克还在操你，他抽插得越久，你那儿就被他榨出更多水来，看起来他似乎有了些疑惑，汉克气喘着问你：“为什么会有这么多水？”

你的听力系统接受了这句话，系统判断他只是单纯地询问你。但是你的人的那部分——这句话不知道戳了你哪根神经，毕竟现在你全身都敏感无比——你人的部分因为这句话反应过度：几乎是瞬间你的后穴用力收缩，你整个人都缩在汉克怀里，你的乳尖冲着他的胸膛摩擦，你这才发现原来这儿的触摸也会让你感受到……那股电流。汉克也发现了这点，于是他的手包裹了你的胸肌，他揉搓了两下那块，又去掐你的乳尖，你为这更强烈的刺激弓起身体，看起来却像是要把自己的乳头往他手里送，……你也不知道，不知道你是不是真想这么做了。

人和机器的部分在争夺你身体的控制权，你都不知道该选哪个好。过了好一会儿你才意识到你应该回答他“我的肠道能够根据外界刺激分泌液体”，但你只是软绵绵地呻吟一声，在他的怀里对他说：“请别说了，汉克！……”然后被迫因为张嘴继续发出娇喘。你的反应似乎让汉克很是满意。他难得地笑了两声，然后他开始加快在你身体冲刺的速度。

你猜测他快要射了。但是你没法做出任何反馈，毕竟你现在整个人除了收紧你的屁股，拼命供着他的性器，然后发出断断续续的呻吟之外没法做其他任何事。汉克抓着你，搂着你，环抱着你，掌控着你。他紧握着你的身体，阴茎用力戳刺你那块柔软的内壁，然后他碰到你的前列腺——

“……不——”你喊叫着在他怀里挣扎，虽然那可能只能算是身体的小幅度抽动。你全身紧绷，因为龟头还顶着你的前列腺无法抑制地战栗、呻吟。从后穴处传来的电流再次布满你的全身，你来不及害怕你可能真的要漏电了（倒不是说这真的会发生），你只能感觉到你全身的系统都快因为这个瘫痪了，庞大的数据流在你的身体里流窜，让你大声喘息、你头上那个指示灯闪个不停，你胡乱摇着头，却不知道怎么做，而你的后穴不受控制地夹紧汉克的阴茎，拼命地挽留它——然后你身前的性器就这样流出来液体——你被操射了。你在这种奇异的状态下模糊听到汉克“嗯？”了一声，然后他快速地在你体内冲刺，直到他把精液留在你体内。

[——End 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977586)


	7. B 向他求助

你张了张嘴：“……汉克，我很……奇怪，我想我需要，呃需要你的帮助……”

他叹了口气，握住你的手指取出来，你感觉到你的后穴如同挽留手指一般来回的开合，你相信汉克也感受到了，这让你的温度再次升高，你羞愧难耐，既是因为你忽视了汉克，也是因为即使现在你还想把手指捅到屁股里。

“放松、放松。”汉克在你耳旁说，声音近乎叹息，“处男小仿生人？开始别太激烈。”他有力的手紧紧握住你的手腕，然后他顺着手腕触碰到你的肩膀，脖子，再是脸颊。

他亲吻了你。

他的动作说不上温柔，但也不比往日粗野。他在你的脸上留下吻，像个引导者。你不得不承认你在这事上毫无经验（虽然是因为汉克不让你有经验），而此时汉克在安抚你，你顺应他的抚摸，紧绷的身体不自觉地柔软下来。你的压力值处于一种十分低的状态——不如说，近乎于无。

汉克就是有这样的魔力。

最后他的嘴唇落在你的眼睛上。你并没有闭上眼——你的眼睛远没有人类这么敏感，眨眼的动作只是为了表明传输数据以及清理眼睛中摄像头，保证镜头上没有任何污染——于是你感觉到汉克亲到了你的眼睛——他用这种方式安抚你/同时他的手又放在了你的脖子上，来回按压着那块人造脊柱。他的手指上也像电流，每一次的触碰都让你轻微瑟缩，但感觉很好。你仍旧能感受到之前肠道处残留的感觉，但至少没有之前这么……混乱、难以接受，

多么奇妙。你想，汉克亲吻了你的眼睛。这在人类伴侣中是几乎不可能达到的，因为人类的眼睛较仿生人的敏感脆弱许多。汉克能吻你的眼睛，因为你是仿生人。这听起来滑稽可笑，但你的确在这时又一次无比清晰地感受到你与人类的区别。

但这没有任何关系，你和汉克仍是伴侣。与汉克能不能亲你的眼睛无关，与你是仿生人亦或者是人类无关，你们是伴侣。

这简单而又复杂的逻辑莫名其妙让你平静下来了。

汉克微微起身：“有点奇怪是吧。”他微微撇着头，停下了动作。你眨了眨眼，告诉他“并没有”，并且请求他“继续”。

“好吧……继续……”汉克嘟囔了两声，你知道这一页就算翻篇了。

你觉得汉克接下来会触碰你的：

[A 嘴](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977268)

[B 耳](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977280#workskin)


	8. 嘴1

汉克亲吻了你的嘴。

他先是衔住你的嘴唇，舔湿了它，你的唇部感觉到他的舌头那种湿热的感觉，和你的截然不同，人类和仿生人不同的构造让你着迷，而汉克马上放开了，这让你不满足。但这点不满很快就被抚平了——汉克开始进行下一步，他开始吻你，他的舌头探入你的口中和你的舌头纠缠。

你第一次意识到，“接吻”的真实感受并不与一个单纯的、字面上的意思相同。汉克吻你，这不是件温和的事。你感觉到他的舌头勾着你的舌头，你的舌头——布满了传感器和分析器可能是这世界上最敏感的舌头——毫无疑问地被这个吻折磨得……混乱不堪：首先毫无疑问的，你“眼前”展示了对于汉克唾液的精准分析。但除此以外一切都……不同寻常，你感觉到他的舌头卷过你的口腔，每一处扫过的地方都带起一种酥麻感，犹如一种无苦味的短时效麻药——那酥麻感来的快去得也快，但汉克正在舔舐你的口腔所以它持续地存在着，不同寻常。绝妙非凡。

你开始回想你舔舐的东西，固体、液体，静止的物体、活动的物体（比如你的手指），从没有什么能给你带来这样的感觉——你不知道如果你舔一只活动的蛇或者蟾蜍是否会给你带来的感觉——但你的扩散思维很快就被打断了。汉克即不像蛇也不像是蟾蜍——汉克像sumo，那种看起来凶猛的、也有着相应实力的兽：sumo对你和汉克都很温和，你热爱他在你手下抖动毛发和摇摆尾巴的样子，但sumo冲刺时的速度就像闪电，他扑倒犯人捉住它的姿态神气非凡——而现在，你感觉到汉克抓着你就像sumo抓住自己的猎物。

这真是一个不合时宜的比喻，但你却因为这个比喻莫名兴奋。汉克可能察觉了你的变化、可能没有，而你专注于舌头上每一种感觉的炸裂：你知道汉克的口腔和嘴部并没有什么特别的味道，但你不自觉地想到“像饥饿了三天的人突然吃到一个苹果，那一瞬间苹果的清甜、青脆、微酸……种种味道在你的舌头上融合、炸裂，你的味蕾突然全部被激发”——你在某本书上看到这句话，而你想你此时的体验不亚于那句子表达的感受。

你沉醉于此，在那微小而奇妙的快感中沉浮，直到你感觉到汉克稍稍远离了你：“该死的——仿生人！不用呼吸是吧？”

啊。你差点忘了人类还需要呼吸系统——这点方面来说人类就无法媲美仿生人了——你在这时甚至微妙地厌恶起了人类的这一弱点。

汉克挑眉看着你：“你还好吗？”他询问你，你发现你和他的差异性以及你的经验缺失显然让你的搭档对你过度担心了。倒不是说你不喜欢这个，但你显然希望你们能更快地前进一步。

“我没事，汉克。接吻的感觉很好。”

“好吧。”他说，脸上带着点不易察觉的微笑，“那么我们可以继续。”

你觉得他的下一个目标是：

[A 胸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977304)

[B 腹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977328#workskin)


	9. 耳1

汉克开始舔舐你的耳朵。

“汉克！”你匆忙地叫他的名字，但是这显然不会让你的好搭档停下来。你感觉到他的舌头扫过你的耳廓，出人意料地煽情又难耐，然后有些唾液落在你的你的耳朵中，它深入进去触碰到了你的声音处理器。

这可真是一种奇妙的感受，你的声音处理器做了相应的防水处理——但这不代表你感受不到水进入你耳朵的感觉。事实上，你的身体内部零件构成精密，也因此它们对于外界的刺激更加敏感——直观的说，就是你现在正想尽力阻止那些液体落进去，你轻轻摇头晃脑，如果是往日的汉克可能会嘲讽你“活像个在自转的球”（你会回答他“我不是太阳”，当然）。但现在不，因为汉克还忙着在舔舐你。

你知道那只是轻微的水声，但是当它经过你的处理器分析，你感受到一种强烈的……震动，像汉克热爱的爵士乐和黑暗重金属。它们的共同点在于你并不讨厌它们，但它们会让你的情绪短暂波动——更正，有轻微不同。

你发现你的波动时间比你预料的要长的多。

“汉克，我的耳朵部位只有声音处理器与相应零件。我的耳部连同头颅内部的主处理器因此你最好不要在——”你不得不出声规劝他停下来，这轻微的波动出人意料给你带来极大的影响。

汉克如你所愿的停了下来，“你看起来很有感觉？”他听起来比你还惊讶。

“……”你调整了一下你的面部表情，虽然你也不知道那是什么样，“我想我的耳部并没有安装其他零件。”

汉克耸了耸肩：“谁知道呢？毕竟你都不知道你获得快感的方式是什么样的——看样子在对自身了解这个方面人和仿生人没什么不同。”

你不得不承认他是对的。

但是现在，不需要“承认”，因为你们的活动还在继续——

汉克的下一个目标是：

[A 胸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977304#workskin)

[B 腹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977328#workskin)


	10. 胸1

汉克的下一个目标是你的胸。

你的衣服已经被自己解开。这毫无疑问方便了汉克的动作。他的手把你的外套往两边拉开，向上扯你的衬衫，然后一只手按在你的胸膛。

你是仿生人。你的身体按标准制作。——这意味着你的每块肌肉（虽然是假的）都被安放在它最应该在的地方，你的身体曲线也处于人类认为“最美”的状态之中。汉克看你的表情很复杂， “喜爱”、“羡慕”、……还有更多，你理解了这种情绪，但你没法表达。人类的复杂性。

但你能够理解，这就足够。你正打算就你的身体发表一点想法，汉克先开了口：“你们仿生人这点真不错。”他说，“不用锻炼就可以这样。”

“这不是依靠锻炼获得的肌肉，汉克。”你提醒他，“事实上，人类的肌肉的组成完全不同，你必须依靠……”

“得了！我当然知道！”他翻了个白眼，“你就是每句话都得解释一遍是不？你话太多了。”他抱怨一句，但随之而来的亲吻让那不像个抱怨。他的手仍在你的胸前揉捏，你猜仿生人的质感非常不错——但这也给你带来了更多的……感觉。

你没法解释这一点。除了汉克的亲吻给你带来了类似压力的感受，你的部分注意力被胸前那只手吸引了。很热、比你的体温高——汉克现在全身的体温都略微高了一点，可能是因为他处于“性奋”状态。温度差让你感受奇妙，更不用提他微微用力，让你的乳头微陷。你半眯着眼睛看着他的动作，不自觉地喘息加重：“汉克，这很——”奇怪。

没办法，你是个什么也不懂的仿生人，你只能诚实地告诉对方你的感受。汉克抬头看你：“我没想到你这儿也有感觉。”他慢吞吞地说，但他的手分毫不慢。他开始挑弄你的乳尖，那一小块地方来回动弹的样子让你十分……尴尬？羞涩？你不知道。你唯一能做的只有咬着牙忍受这种莫名的感觉。

汉克的另一只手碰了碰你的牙：“放松点小男孩。”他说，你不由自主微微张嘴，然后你发出了一些……不同于往日的电子合成音。

汉克挑了挑眉，“看样子我让你很舒服。”他在陈述事实，你知道。即使你没法理解、更没法解释你身体内部那股乱窜的热度，你也知道你正在体验“快感”。汉克的手触摸你的头发。温暖。汉克把你整个人搂在怀里。安全。汉克亲吻你，舔舐你的身体。喜爱。汉克和你在一起。想要更多。

你发现你把你的心声说了出来。

而汉克毫无疑问会满足你。

[——继续](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977556)


	11. 腹1

汉克的下一个目标是你的腰腹。

“希望那个做你时过度完备的公司没给你安排个痒痒肉什么的。”汉克说，“否则在我和你调情的时候你突然笑起来可就尴尬了。”

“我并没有被设计这个功能。” 你回答他，但心思专注于对汉克话语的分析，“这会影响到我的日常工作，汉克。”

调情。你从没想过汉克会说出这个词。即使你们关系好转，即使你们开始同居，即使你们成为了伴侣——汉克看起来也不像是会跟你讨论或谈及性的那种人。

你曾推测汉克已经多年没有性生活：汉克长期保持单身。如果要解决问题必须得去寻找合适人选——曾经夜总会里的性爱仿生人可能是唯一选择，而人类红灯区早已在性爱仿生人的影响下近乎于无（毕竟客人能够对仿生人做许多不能对人类做的事——只是曾经）。汉克厌恶仿生人（也是曾经）因此不可能选择性爱仿生人。而汉克为了性犯罪？绝无可能。

但现在你见到了这样的汉克。你意识到你和汉克有几十年不曾见面：即使你并非对他的过去一无所知，那点了解也算不了什么。汉克有他的童年、青年、他的光辉岁月、他的悲哀苦痛，当然也包括他的欲望。你见到了更多的汉克。快乐。快乐仍像那电流在你身体中，但是它更温和，温和地刺激你让你渴求更多。

汉克给予你更多。他的手停留在你的腰上，你感受到热量在那里聚集。然后汉克的手微微向下，他扯开了你的裤子，里面空无一物（毕竟内裤的作用对你来说等同于无），汉克的呼吸停顿一下，然后他继续摸上去——

“汉克？”你的声音因为突如其来的刺激变了调。

[——继续](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977556)


	12. 嘴2

汉克亲吻了你的嘴。

他先是衔住你的嘴唇，舔湿了它，你的唇部感觉到他的舌头那种湿热的感觉，和你的截然不同，人类和仿生人不同的构造让你着迷，而汉克马上放开了，这让你不满足。但这点不满很快就被抚平了——汉克开始进行下一步，他开始吻你，他的舌头探入你的口中和你的舌头纠缠。

你第一次意识到，“接吻”的真实感受并不与一个单纯的、字面上的意思相同。汉克吻你，这不是件温和的事。你感觉到他的舌头勾着你的舌头，你的舌头——布满了传感器和分析器可能是这世界上最敏感的舌头——毫无疑问地被这个吻折磨得……混乱不堪：首先毫无疑问的，你“眼前”展示了对于汉克唾液的精准分析。但除此以外一切都……不同寻常，你感觉到他的舌头卷过你的口腔，每一处扫过的地方都带起一种酥麻感，犹如一种无苦味的短时效麻药——那酥麻感来的快去得也快，但汉克正在舔舐你的口腔所以它持续地存在着，不同寻常。绝妙非凡。

你开始回想你舔舐的东西，固体、液体，静止的物体、活动的物体（比如你的手指），从没有什么能给你带来这样的感觉——你不知道如果你舔一只活动的蛇或者蟾蜍是否会给你带来的感觉——但你的扩散思维很快就被打断了。汉克即不像蛇也不像是蟾蜍——汉克像sumo，那种看起来凶猛的、也有着相应实力的兽：sumo对你和汉克都很温和，你热爱他在你手下抖动毛发和摇摆尾巴的样子，但sumo冲刺时的速度就像闪电，他扑倒犯人捉住它的姿态神气非凡——而现在，你感觉到汉克抓着你就像sumo抓住自己的猎物。

这真是一个不合时宜的比喻，但你却因为这个比喻莫名兴奋。汉克可能察觉了你的变化、可能没有，而你专注于舌头上每一种感觉的炸裂：你知道汉克的口腔和嘴部并没有什么特别的味道，但你不自觉地想到“像饥饿了三天的人突然吃到一个苹果，那一瞬间苹果的清甜、青脆、微酸……种种味道在你的舌头上融合、炸裂，你的味蕾突然全部被激发”——你在某本书上看到这句话，而你想你此时的体验不亚于那句子表达的感受。

你沉醉于此，在那微小而奇妙的快感中沉浮，直到你感觉到汉克稍稍远离了你：“该死的——仿生人！不用呼吸是吧？”

啊。你差点忘了人类还需要呼吸系统——这点方面来说人类就无法媲美仿生人了——你在这时甚至微妙地厌恶起了人类的这一弱点。

汉克挑眉看着你：“你还好吗？”他询问你，你发现你和他的差异性以及你的经验缺失显然让你的搭档对你过度担心了。倒不是说你不喜欢这个，但你显然希望你们能更快地前进一步。

“我没事，汉克。接吻的感觉很好。”

“好吧。”他说，脸上带着点不易察觉的微笑，“那么我们可以继续。”

你觉得他的下一个目标是：

[A 胸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977487)

[B 腹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977517#workskin)


	13. 耳2

汉克开始舔舐你的耳朵。

“汉克！”你匆忙地叫他的名字，但是这显然不会让你的好搭档停下来。你感觉到他的舌头扫过你的耳廓，出人意料地煽情又难耐，然后有些唾液落在你的你的耳朵中，它深入进去触碰到了你的声音处理器。

这可真是一种奇妙的感受，你的声音处理器做了相应的防水处理——但这不代表你感受不到水进入你耳朵的感觉。事实上，你的身体内部零件构成精密，也因此它们对于外界的刺激更加敏感——直观的说，就是你现在正想尽力阻止那些液体落进去，你轻轻摇头晃脑，如果是往日的汉克可能会嘲讽你“活像个在自转的球”（你会回答他“我不是太阳”，当然）。但现在不，因为汉克还忙着在舔舐你。

你知道那只是轻微的水声，但是当它经过你的处理器分析，你感受到一种强烈的……震动，像汉克热爱的爵士乐和黑暗重金属。它们的共同点在于你并不讨厌它们，但它们会让你的情绪短暂波动——更正，有轻微不同。

你发现你的波动时间比你预料的要长的多。

“汉克，我的耳朵部位只有声音处理器与相应零件。我的耳部连同头颅内部的主处理器因此你最好不要在——”你不得不出声规劝他停下来，这轻微的波动出人意料给你带来极大的影响。

汉克如你所愿的停了下来，“你看起来很有感觉？”他听起来比你还惊讶。

“……”你调整了一下你的面部表情，虽然你也不知道那是什么样，“我想我的耳部并没有安装其他零件。”

汉克耸了耸肩：“谁知道呢？毕竟你都不知道你获得快感的方式是什么样的——看样子在对自身了解这个方面人和仿生人没什么不同。”

你不得不承认他是对的。

但是现在，不需要“承认”，因为你们的活动还在继续——

汉克的下一个目标是：

[A 胸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977487#workskin)

[B 腹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977517#workskin)


	14. 胸2

汉克的下一个目标是你的胸。

你的衣服已经被自己解开。这毫无疑问方便了汉克的动作。他的手把你的外套往两边拉开，向上扯你的衬衫，然后一只手按在你的胸膛。

你是仿生人。你的身体按标准制作。——这意味着你的每块肌肉（虽然是假的）都被安放在它最应该在的地方，你的身体曲线也处于人类认为“最美”的状态之中。汉克看你的表情很复杂， “喜爱”、“羡慕”、……还有更多，你理解了这种情绪，但你没法表达。人类的复杂性。

但你能够理解，这就足够。你正打算就你的身体发表一点想法，汉克先开了口：“你们仿生人这点真不错。”他说，“不用锻炼就可以这样。”

“这不是依靠锻炼获得的肌肉，汉克。”你提醒他，“事实上，人类的肌肉的组成完全不同，你必须依靠……”

“得了！我当然知道！”他翻了个白眼，“你就是每句话都得解释一遍是不？你话太多了。”他抱怨一句，但随之而来的亲吻让那不像个抱怨。他的手仍在你的胸前揉捏，你猜仿生人的质感非常不错——但这也给你带来了更多的……感觉。

你没法解释这一点。除了汉克的亲吻给你带来了类似压力的感受，你的部分注意力被胸前那只手吸引了。很热、比你的体温高——汉克现在全身的体温都略微高了一点，可能是因为他处于“性奋”状态。温度差让你感受奇妙，更不用提他微微用力，让你的乳头微陷。你半眯着眼睛看着他的动作，不自觉地喘息加重：“汉克，这很——”奇怪。

没办法，你是个什么也不懂的仿生人，你只能诚实地告诉对方你的感受。汉克抬头看你：“我没想到你这儿也有感觉。”他慢吞吞地说，但他的手分毫不慢。他开始挑弄你的乳尖，那一小块地方来回动弹的样子让你十分……尴尬？羞涩？你不知道。你唯一能做的只有咬着牙忍受这种莫名的感觉。

汉克的另一只手碰了碰你的牙：“放松点小男孩。”他说，你不由自主微微张嘴，然后你发出了一些……不同于往日的电子合成音。

汉克挑了挑眉，“看样子我让你很舒服。”他在陈述事实，你知道。即使你没法理解、更没法解释你身体内部那股乱窜的热度，你也知道你正在体验“快感”。汉克的手触摸你的头发。温暖。汉克把你整个人搂在怀里。安全。汉克亲吻你，舔舐你的身体。喜爱。汉克和你在一起。想要更多。

你发现你把你的心声说了出来。

而汉克毫无疑问会满足你。

[——继续](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977577)


	15. 腹12

汉克的下一个目标是你的腰腹。

“希望那个做你时过度完备的公司没给你安排个痒痒肉什么的。”汉克说，“否则在我和你调情的时候你突然笑起来可就尴尬了。”

“我并没有被设计这个功能。” 你回答他，但心思专注于对汉克话语的分析，“这会影响到我的日常工作，汉克。”

调情。你从没想过汉克会说出这个词。即使你们关系好转，即使你们开始同居，即使你们成为了伴侣——汉克看起来也不像是会跟你讨论或谈及性的那种人。

你曾推测汉克已经多年没有性生活：汉克长期保持单身。如果要解决问题必须得去寻找合适人选——曾经夜总会里的性爱仿生人可能是唯一选择，而人类红灯区早已在性爱仿生人的影响下近乎于无（毕竟客人能够对仿生人做许多不能对人类做的事——只是曾经）。汉克厌恶仿生人（也是曾经）因此不可能选择性爱仿生人。而汉克为了性犯罪？绝无可能。

但现在你见到了这样的汉克。你意识到你和汉克有几十年不曾见面：即使你并非对他的过去一无所知，那点了解也算不了什么。汉克有他的童年、青年、他的光辉岁月、他的悲哀苦痛，当然也包括他的欲望。你见到了更多的汉克。快乐。快乐仍像那电流在你身体中，但是它更温和，温和地刺激你让你渴求更多。

汉克给予你更多。他的手停留在你的腰上，你感受到热量在那里聚集。然后汉克的手微微向下，他扯开了你的裤子，里面空无一物（毕竟内裤的作用对你来说等同于无），汉克的呼吸停顿一下，然后他继续摸上去——

“汉克？”你的声音因为突如其来的刺激变了调。

[——继续](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977577)


	16. 继续1

汉克的手指戳进你的身体了。

你跪在床上，背对着他，你的衣服还挂在你身上，尽管外套被拉开并且衬衫被往上拉了许多。你的裤子脱了一半，还半挂在你的腿上，只把你的屁股和一部分大腿露出来。开始你还能保持稳定，除了这个姿势让你微妙地感到羞耻以外一切都好，但当汉克把第一根手指放进你的身体时，你不得不双手抓住床单保持平衡。

你感到双腿有些发软。

他的身体有点粗暴，但是不算疼。汉克只放进了一根手指，你可以放松你的身体来容纳它，除了它带来的微妙刺激以外一切都好。

汉克看起来现在好奇大于情欲，他微微抽出手指又慢慢放进去一点，幅度很小：“我一开始以为你会没有肛门呢。”他听起来奇妙的可笑毕竟要知道，那可是汉克和“肛门”。

汉克显然猜不到你在想什么。（否则你认为他会先打你一顿再操你）你不自觉地回头看了一眼（不安全感上升，但你不知道为什么）发现他只是专注于盯着你身后那个洞，他的眼神又让你犹如火烧——羞耻。你回头，咽了口唾液，想要保持口腔的干燥清洁，但这毫无用处，只让你更加紧张。

汉克的声音从你背后传来：“你还好？不算痛？”他询问你，谨慎得宛如在凶案现场寻找线索。“没有问题。”你回答他，眼前只能看到床头柜的木艺台灯。你在3个月07天之前自作主张购买了它，汉克在你把它放在床头时看到了，他并没有询问（或是指责、或是赞同。）但他看起来很高兴。一个回忆。

你闭了闭眼，眼前仍然是那个台灯。它散发出暖暖的灯光，把你们俩笼罩在一起。汉克在亲你的脊背，你感觉到他的手口在那条脊柱线上划过，你顺应他的动作舒展身体，音频合成器震颤，发出一种奇妙的声音。

“你让我觉得我在摸sumo或者随便街上哪只猫。”汉克在你身后说，他的声音听起来不可思议的温和、平静。你悄悄把这一段音频记录下来。他的动作也同样温柔，你只能感觉到屁股里的手指开始来回抽插，你的内壁微微开合，被动地承受刺激，作出反馈。汉克在你身后问你：“所以你能分泌点什么液体吗？”他说，“最好能让我们这个过程轻松一点。”

我不知道。你想说。但汉克似乎并没有要你的回答。他拿了些东西。一瓶润滑剂。

于是你回忆起在20天前你在你们床头的抽屉里发现了这个东西。一个错误。你竟然没有意识到汉克购买它的目的。

你越来越不像一个机器人了（贬义意义上的）

但汉克可不会让你再发散思维了。你感觉到他把那些粘稠的液体洒在你的后穴上。那种异常的冰凉的东西让你瑟缩，但也让你感激——“汉克，事实上我并不认为你直接插入我会让我的身体受伤，但是……”你回头对着他，他挑眉看你，“非常感谢，汉克。”

“你以为我买这玩意只是为了让你不受伤？”他这样回答你，“得了吧，这也是调情的一部分。”

“我想你对这方面的知识应该更新一下。”他嘲讽道，“小机器人。”

“我想这不是知识，它更准确的说法应该是经验——汉克！”你的声音突然拔高，汉克开始按你的后穴，以比之前快速的多、也激烈的多的频率。

“你不能……因为我对你进行的合理反驳，就做出这种……”你尽量保持平静地指责他，但是你的喘息让它完全不像是指责——你的肠道被制作的异乎寻常，这儿的传感器出人意料的多且敏感，并且它的反馈让你的全身——天呐——发颤。你大口呼吸想要保持平静。毫无作用。你张开嘴祈求：“汉克请你给我时间让我平静下来！”身后传来汉克的笑声：“想要平静？我以为我说过我不想和一个塑胶制品玩游戏。”

你感觉到手指被拿出来，取而代之的是更粗更大的东西——然后汉克抓着你的腰，往里抽插了两下。

你浑身颤抖，传感器的反馈让你系统紊乱，你感觉先是你的喉咙不受控制——你开始叫，用一种微妙的、色情的语调。如果你能开口你真想向汉克发誓你从没想过这种类似性爱仿生人的呻吟系统会被安在你身上，还莫名其妙地被触发了——可惜你一张嘴就只能发出一连串的呻吟。你的led灯闪个不停，但事实上你的处理器一片混乱，或者说，你的脑子一片空白。汉克还在操你，它的性器整个埋在你的后穴里，异物感让你怪异，但是那种酥麻的感觉又让你无比……愉快。你的双手揪住床单，尽力维持平衡，但你的双腿软的像汉克午饭吃的意大利面（顺便这是你给他做的），就连跪在床上也困难万分。于是你半跪半趴在床上，汉克抓着你腰的手就是唯一的支撑了。

“用点力气，康纳。”汉克笑着对你说，把你拉起来——以你们相连的姿势。你觉得那是个挑衅，但是你没有反击的想法也没有反击的能力：“我……我也许出故障了。”你喘息着告诉他，这是你能想到的唯一的解释和回应。然后你剩余的力量也被榨干了，像阳光下最后一点雪一样无声无息地消失了——当你坐着，屁股里面含着一根阴茎的时候。

你的腰软的猝不及防，你感觉到你整个人向后倒在汉克怀里，而他还在操你，逼你弓起腰，用自己的膝盖和汉克的性器支撑起自己。

你感觉到自己像狂风里的叶子，瑟瑟发抖，像水上一片浮萍，无依无靠。你的脚颤动着，脚趾不断摩擦床单，直到你感觉到汉克的手覆盖在你的性器上。

你抽噎一声，你这才发现原来泪水来得如此容易。汉克开始来回地撸动你，他显然技术高超——至少比你懂得多的多。他的手如有魔力，让你不得不因为他的一举一动震颤。

前后夹击的快感让你难以承受。你颤抖着想躲开，却只是在他的怀中来回磨蹭。你不自觉紧闭眼睛，快感袭来让你的全身都敏感至极，每一股电流通过，都让你几乎崩溃——你没法忍受了，你没法承受了。你听到自己发出声音祈求汉克停下，慢一点——然后汉克快速冲刺，射在你的身体里面。那种液体在身体里流淌的感觉让你浑身战栗，更不用说汉克没有停止前面的手。

在他包住你的顶端时你猝不及防地射了，那种人造的液体从顶端射出，从半空中滑落到床单上，你看到了整个过程，这场景莫名淫靡，让你脸红。汉克抱着你躺倒在床上。

这时你开始感到好奇了。

[——END 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977622)


	17. 继续2

汉克的手指戳进你的身体了。

你跪在床上，背对着他，你的衣服还挂在你身上，尽管外套被拉开并且衬衫被往上拉了许多。你的裤子脱了一半，还半挂在你的腿上，只把你的屁股和一部分大腿露出来。开始你还能保持稳定，除了这个姿势让你微妙地感到羞耻以外一切都好，但当汉克把第一根手指放进你的身体时，你不得不双手抓住床单保持平衡。

你感到双腿有些发软。

他的身体有点粗暴，但是不算疼。汉克只放进了一根手指，你可以放松你的身体来容纳它，除了它带来的微妙刺激以外一切都好。

汉克看起来现在好奇大于情欲，他微微抽出手指又慢慢放进去一点，幅度很小：“我一开始以为你会没有肛门呢。”他听起来奇妙的可笑毕竟要知道，那可是汉克和“肛门”。

汉克显然猜不到你在想什么。（否则你认为他会先打你一顿再操你）你因为不安全感不自觉地回头看了一眼，发现他只是专注于盯着你身后那个洞，他的眼神又让你犹如火烧——羞耻。你回头，咽了口唾液，但你又发现口腔变干不是件好事：你感到——燥热。

汉克的声音从你背后传来：“你还好？不算痛？”他询问你，谨慎而又温柔。“没有问题。”你回答他，眼前只能看到床头柜的木艺台灯。你在3个月07天之前自作主张购买了它，汉克在你把它放在床头时看到了，他并没有询问（或是指责、或是赞同。）但他看起来很高兴。一个回忆。

你闭了闭眼，眼前仍然是那个台灯。它散发出暖暖的灯光，把你们俩笼罩在一起。汉克在亲你的脊背，你感觉到他的手口在那条脊柱线上划过，你顺应他的动作舒展身体，发出一种近似于“咕噜噜”的声音。你不知道你为什么这样发生，但你想这样发声。

“你让我觉得我在摸sumo或者随便街上哪只猫。”汉克在你身后说，他的声音听起来不可思议的温和、平静。你悄悄把这一段音频记录下来。他的动作也同样温柔，你只能感觉到屁股里的手指开始来回抽插，你的内壁微微开合，被动地承受刺激，作出反馈。汉克在你身后问你：“所以你能分泌点什么液体吗？”他说，“最好能让我们这个过程轻松一点。”

我不知道。你想说。但汉克似乎并没有要你的回答。他拿了些东西。一瓶润滑剂。

于是你回忆起在20天前你在你们床头的抽屉里发现了这个东西。一个错误。你竟然没有意识到汉克购买它的目的。

你有一个丰富的知识库足够你知道它的用处。你说：“汉克，请为我扩张。”你说，你知道这是人类性爱的正常流畅。虽然你知道你并不是非常需要这种润滑。

你感觉到他把那些粘稠的液体洒在你的后穴上。那种异常的冰凉的东西让你瑟缩，但也让你感激——“汉克，事实上我并不认为你直接插入我会让我的身体受伤，但是……”你回头对着他，他挑眉看你，“非常感谢，汉克。”

“你以为我买这玩意只是为了让你不受伤？”他这样回答你，“得了吧，这也是调情的一部分。”

“我还以为你会愿意更快进入正题——汉克！”你的声音突然拔高，汉克开始按你的后穴，以比之前快速的多、也激烈的多的频率。

“你不能……因为我说了你的心事，就做出这种……虽然你也的确顺应了你的想法……”你尽量保持平静地指责他，但是你的喘息让它完全不像是指责——你的肠道被制作的异乎寻常，这儿的传感器出人意料的多且敏感，并且它的反馈让你的全身——天呐——发颤。精妙绝伦的感受。你大口呼吸想要保持平静。毫无作用。你张开嘴祈求：“汉克……啊！请你稍微慢一点？”身后传来汉克的笑声：“慢一点？得了吧，我不会给你放松的时间。”老天啊他的声音都快让你战栗——

你感觉到手指被拿出来，取而代之的是更粗更大的东西——然后汉克抓着你的腰，往里抽插了两下。

你浑身颤抖，上身倒下。头撞到柔软的床铺上，而你弓着腰，头抵在那儿，感觉到脸颊上热度上升，咬紧牙想要抑制住你的呻吟，但这毫无用处。你感觉先是你的喉咙不受控制——你开始叫，用一种微妙的、色情的语调。如果你能开口你真想向汉克发誓你从没想过这种类似性爱仿生人的呻吟系统会被安在你身上，还莫名其妙地被触发了——可惜你一张嘴就只能发出一连串的呻吟。你的双手不自觉地揪住床单，把它弄的乱七八糟，你猜它就像你——毕竟你也被汉克操的……神魂颠倒。

你的脑子一片空白。汉克还在操你，它的性器整个埋在你的后穴里，异物感让你怪异，但是那种酥麻的感觉又让你无比……愉快。你睁开眼，发现世界一片模糊，然后你意识到你的眼角分泌了一点生理盐水。你拼命眨了眨眼，没甩掉。于是你伸手擦拭，即使是这个无比简单的动作，你后穴传来的酥麻感以及微妙的感受也让你难以控制。

“你还好？”汉克喘着气问你。你大概过了5、6秒才反应过来汉克在问你。

“我……”

我很好。我很快乐。我很舒服。你张了张嘴想要告诉他。但是每一个单词都被冲撞的支离破碎，你的身体内腔不受控制地紧缩，像个套子，和汉克的性器亲密无间，完美贴合——而你的所有思想都被连在那儿了，你又一次尝试开口，失败。于是你不得不在快感的间隙大声回答他“YES”。

“我都不知道……不知道你是在说什么的’YES’。”汉克告诉你。事实上你也不知道，不知道自己想要告诉汉克“你很好”还是“继续”。但是你知道汉克现在并不是完全需要你的回答：他退出来，把你翻了个身。这让你突然能够看见汉克了，这让你更轻松也更紧张。在这时你能够清晰地观察到汉克是怎么样把他的阴茎塞到你的小洞里去，让你那儿汁水四溢，让你除了叫得像上了发条以外什么都不到。汁水四溢——你绝望地发现你那儿的水越来越多了，好像汉克越操那儿就分泌得越多。你现在可以确认你毫无疑问不需要润滑剂了。但你决定不要告诉汉克。至少现在不。

你蹭着床单，随着汉克的插入扭动，然后你发现你的头靠近床头板，快要撞上它了：为了防止可能的损伤，你不得不伸手向上抓住床头板。感谢你们的默契。汉克微微停下动作把你往里面带了些。现在你可以半靠在那块板上了。你一只手抓着床头板，微微仰头倚靠在那上面，虚弱地喘着气。你从没想过你会因为这种事全身无力，好像能源被耗尽了但并没有危险的感觉。你半眯着眼，注视着汉克操你的动作。汉克抓着你的腰，你猜那儿之后会留下点印子，但不要紧因为你喜欢。汉克向前凑近你舔咬你的嘴唇，然后他的动作开始加快，你不知道是什么刺激了他。你呜咽起来：“汉克……”但你想你只是希望他给你更多。

室内充斥着汉克的低喘，他的性器在你身体进出导致的水声，当然最大声还是你的叫声。你下意识捂住嘴想挡住，就在这时汉克的手触碰到你的性器——只是一瞬间，你闷闷地发出一声尖叫，射了、高潮——不管什么都好，反正是你从没想过的快感，而汉克抽插的速度越来越快，雪上加霜。你的腰腹抽搐，后穴夹紧，直到感觉到他也射在你的身体里。

你从没想过这事能这么好。

[——END 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442018/chapters/58977646)


	18. End 1:

你失神了很久。

汉克一直躺在你身边，直到他软下来的阴茎从你的后穴滑出来。然后他起身，转过来观察你。

“你还好吗？”他的声音低沉，说不上开心或不开心，但他的一只手抚过你的脸，这抚摸让你心情愉悦。

“我很好，汉克。”你说，带着一个真诚的微笑。这十分有效地让他放松下来，他扬了扬嘴角：“看样子你的性爱系统做的很好——我没想过你还能射精。”

“……”一瞬间你面上发热，你张了张嘴发现你不知道该回答他什么——这可不是很好，自从你们做爱之后你的回复系统弱化许多，你猜测你还有更多的部分被性爱系统扰乱，然后你才想起来你该告诉他这事，“汉克，我似乎……不是很好。”

他看起来有些紧张：“怎么了？”

“我的许多功能模块……似乎被性爱系统干扰了，这导致我在和你性交（“做爱。”汉克反驳你）……做爱时，没法控制我自己？”

汉克打量着你，用“你他妈在说什么”的那种眼神。

“我没法冷静下来，没法观察自身，没法观察周围。这对于一个最新型号的、兼具了各项功能仿生人来说是一个极大的失职，因此我想我需要重新自检我的系统并安排出……”

你的话被打断了，因为汉克吻了你。

他只是亲了亲你的嘴唇，看起来他的目的就是为了打断你——这让你不仅不高兴还不满足——然后他又把你搂在了怀里，用有点粗鲁的，但你喜欢的那种方式：“得了吧小子。做爱的时候想要冷静？我可不想和一个塑胶玩具干这事。”

“但是如果在我们性……做爱时周边产生危险我们会……”

“这样挺好的。”他又一次打断你，干脆利落地下了决断，“得了吧，没有’如果’也没有’可能’！”他看了看你的表情：“……好吧，我喜欢你这样。”

你闭上了嘴。

汉克就知道怎么对付你——你会尽力让他高兴因为你是他的仿生人，你就是喜欢他想要满足他的愿望——所以他说“他喜欢”时你就没法拒绝他——你不得不勉为其难地同意了。

你的安静让汉克十分满意，他搂着你躺在你们的床上，然后他突然想起来什么：“我没带安全套……留在你身体里没问题？”

“没问题，汉克。”你理解他的未尽之言，微笑着告诉他，“我的肠道能够吸收掉精液，并且将它转化。”

你看到汉克撇了撇嘴：“听起来跟你能怀孕似的……真变态。……哎又是科技的力量？好吧，那就睡觉？”

你毫无疑问地同意了他，于是你们进入睡眠。你的确不需要睡眠，但你选择和汉克睡眠，然后迎接新的一天。你已经习惯了这一点，像个人一样，或者说，就是人的部分让你这么做。

这是很好的一天，你想，而明天会是更好的一天，你人的部分毫无疑问确信这一点，而你的数据分析告诉你的确如此。

只要汉克在你身边。


	19. END 2

你感到好奇。

你面无表情躺在汉克的怀里。你悄悄观察了他一眼，汉克闭着眼睛，你猜他在享受高潮的余韵（或者这一类的），这时你刚刚偷偷从链接互联网搜查到的。

于是你伸手，轻柔地触碰到你们的相连处，想要蘸取一点汉克的精液——

“康纳？你在做什么？”

你浑身僵硬。但那没用，你的手已经沾上了，并且汉克现在睁大眼睛，看着你。

你抿了抿唇：“我……嗯我只是……”想要分析一下这种液体的……

“操你不会想要舔一舔吧？！”

“我只是想分析这种液体的成分。”

“老天啊。”汉克看着你，他的脸扭曲着，显出一种十分恶心的样子，“别做……至少现在，别干这事好吗？”

你不明白他为什么这么讨厌这个。这是汉克的精液。精液，不是死去很多天的人血，不是什么不明（且可能有毒）液体。为什么汉克就是不让你碰——

你毫无疑问应该据理力争。但是汉克一句话就打败了你。

“好吧。那我现在打算吻你。”他盯着你，告诉你说，有些不好意思但理直气壮的，“如果你要舔……那玩意”他皱了皱鼻子，“那就没有了。你给我滚去漱口，然后我们睡觉。”

一颗砝码。

你沉默下来陷入犹豫之中。汉克的吻。分析精液。汉克的吻。分析精液。吻和分析。

“如果你真的想要。”汉克挑眉告诉你，“我想你一定会有机会的。”

又一颗砝码。

于是你心安理得地接受了汉克的亲吻。至于分析，你相信汉克说的，总有机会的。

这是汉克替你做出的最佳选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个结尾其实是因为这次三线都没写blow job让作者十分遗憾【……


	20. END 3

“从来没感觉这么好？”汉克挑眉对你说，你这才发现你把心声说了出来。然后他撸了一把你的头发，“小雏鸟，这不过是第一次。”

他告诉你，像一个大人用糖果和蛋糕诱惑一个小孩：“还会有更多。”

你不得不承认你被诱惑了。你主动凑过去吻了他，重复一遍：“还会有更多。……汉克，这很好。”

“我发现你真的很喜欢亲吻。”汉克说。

“也许是吧。”你搜索你过去的回忆，惊讶地发现你的确如此，“我只是觉得这个行为……”

你仔细斟酌着词语：“温暖。亲密……我……”你最终不得不下结论，“我没法解释，汉克。这不是词汇的问题，那是一种……感受。我只是……我想我只是喜爱这个。我没法理解但我只是，我只是感觉我喜爱它。”越说你越感到混乱，你的数据库、你的系统与你萌发的自主意识、你的灵魂……格格不入。你该怎么做？

“我不知道你的数据库怎么告诉你的。’温暖’、’亲密’、’喜爱’。”汉克温和地告诉你，“仿生人的本质也许只有你们仿生人会懂。没人知道你们怎么萌发了……灵魂、心灵、情感。你们的制造者不理解，我想我更弄不懂。或许你们自己也弄不懂。”他耸了耸肩，“但是这没什么大不了，好吗？就只是……别去在意。我们也不懂人怎么运行的。就像是一块肉，各种神经、细胞啥的，莫名其妙我们就有了意识……也许跟机器人一样，也许不一样。谁知道呢。”

他最后拍了拍你的肩：“但我们不去管我们不知道。你也得这样康纳。有人去探索，当然啦，科学家之类的。但是哪怕我们弄不懂，也没什么大不了的。你也得这样。你是个机器人，你能力非凡，但你也不是全能的。更不用说你是个机器，但你也是个人。”

“你很少说这么多的话。”你这样回答你的副队长。

“如果这是句嘲讽那我就要揍你。”汉克说，但他显然没有这个意思，也许是因为你嘴角挂着的微笑，“别去想你的不同。别去想你怎么才是个人，或者怎么才是个机器人——”他说，“就只是……平衡。保持一种平衡就行。你当然是机器构成的咯，但是你有灵魂。没人说机器不可能有类似人的行为、想法。也许我们所说的人性只是一种可能性，而你们仿生人选择了这种可能性。”

保持平衡。

有这么一条道路在你面前豁然开朗。平衡。一直以来，你都在找一条线：线的这边是仿生人，线的那边是人。你一直以为所谓的异常仿生人是跨越了那条线。而当轮到你时，你犹豫你收否该跨过那条线。而现在你纠结你是否跨越了那条线。但汉克现在告诉你，“人性”也许并不属于人。

它只是一个可能性。人选择了它，仿生人也选择了它。

你闭上眼睛。

你感觉到汉克吻了你。一个人爱你。人爱仿生人。你爱一个人类。仿生人爱人。

人。人性。生命。仿生人。机器。碳基生命。硅基生命。灵魂。情感。

爱。

你感到平静。

在夜晚。时间是22:37:40。室温为华氏温度75.2度。窗外有轻微的鸟叫声和汽车奔驰而过的声音。门外没有动静。猜测sumo已经睡着了。

你的系统持续运转。但你只感到平静。

静谧、安稳而长久。


End file.
